


Broken you.

by shinyaseraph



Category: gureshin - Fandom, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, M/M, Soulmates, gureshin, shingure - Freeform, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyaseraph/pseuds/shinyaseraph
Relationships: Hiiragi Mahiru & Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Mahiru/Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Shinya & Ichinose Guren, Hiiragi Shinya/Ichinose Guren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

He was full of colors. Everything around him was alive. His je nais se quoi was awfully beguiling.

"Hi, Welcome. Mr and Mrs HIiragi right?" Mr. Ichinose held out his hand.

"That's right," Shinya's father proceeded to take the other parent's hand. Shinya looked at Guren again. He seemed to be distraught. He locked eyes with Shinya and quickly pulled away from it.

"Why don't you two take a walk in the garden?"

-

Both of them walked in silence. Not a single word was exchanged. 

"The garden is beautiful," The snow haired finally broke the tension.

"Thanks," Guren replied. 

_How am I supposed to reply to that?!_ Shinya thought. As they continued to stroll through the garden, Shinya noticed his favourite flower, a Forget-Me-Not. It was blue in colour. It complimented Shinya's loving steel blue eyes.

"I can't believe you have these!" He said in excitement.

"It's my favourite," Guren stated.

Shinya plucked one of the branches and placed it behind Guren's ear.

"There," Shinya smiled, oh so charming.

There was it again. The distressed face Guren had back in the house. Did he felt uncomfortable in any way? Whatever it is, It wasn't the reaction Shinya had hoped for. He felt a shrink in his heart. Guren continued to walk through the garden. An awkward moment fell upon them. 

Shinya was here for a reason. To marry him. An arranged marriage if you will. It was agreed on both sides of the parents. Clearly, the children had no say in this. Guren owns one of the highest grossing companies in Japan. He is a respectable man,who was forced to get married. For someone with money, he believes in love, falling in love. A marriage without connection was clearly useless. What's the point of marriage when the purpose of it was to celebrate a bond both lovers share?

They went back into the house and saw their fathers shook hands. The deal was done. A marriage was planned and love had failed them both.

-

"You may now kiss your lawfully wedded husband"

The guest clapped in happiness for the newly married couple. Guren and Shinya smiled for the sake of the guests. So fake of a smile, they actually seemed happy. As hurt as Shinya was, he still saw Guren as a person full of colors. Every time he laid eyes on Guren, he couldn't help but feel ambivalent. God, It was torture. 

Ever since the wedding, Guren stole the headlines for every newspaper, article and even entertainment shows. Shinya was a hit. Cameras flashing every time Guren and Shinya walked out of their house. New photos of them released each week looking radiant. 

Guren brought Shinya to every one of his gatherings, events and company dinners. (For the media.)

For the Imperial Moon's (Guren's company) 4th anniversary, a party was held in a enormous hall. Hundreds came and they looked like they were enjoying themselves. 

"Where's Guren?" The long haired, named Ferid, who Shinya was talking to asked the sudden question.

"Oh, I didn't realize he was gone. I'll go search for him." He continued. "It was nice talking to you, Ferid" Shinya waved and walked away.

Guren was nowhere to be seen. Not in the hall anyways so, Shinya searched the balconies.

"Gure-" 

He was there with a beautiful long ashen haired girl, Mahiru. To make matters worse, she was Shinya's sister which meant she was Guren's sister-in-law. Mahiru sat on the concrete baluster. Guren stood with his elbow placed on the concrete supporting him and a wine glass in one hand. They were laughing. Guren was smiling genuinely this time. Mahiru looked at him and he too, did.

"You're beautiful, Mahiru," He tucked her hair behind her ears.

_Crack._

"Nothing compared to you, Guren"

_Crack._

Their faces were so close they could start kissing. If Shinya stood there any longer, he would physically break. Shinya didn't know what to feel. Sad? Hurt? He couldn't comprehend anything anymore. They weren't in love enough-- no, they weren't even in love to make one feel this troubled.

But Shinya _was._

He was in love, and with Guren, who now was breaking more of Shinya's shattered hearts. He thought it would be possible to make a connection after being married, he was wrong. He hated himself for it. Broken pieces, tangled thoughts and an awful lot of red wine.

Yet.

Shinya still loved him.


	2. ii.

"Shinya, if you see anyone and they light up in colours, it means that they're your soulmate,"

Shinya spent a considerable amount of time as a kid listening to his grandmother's folklore. He believed them. Young,naive little boy full of dreams.

"But, be careful. You might become a soulmark,"

"What's that?"

"A soulmark is where your soulmate doesn't reciprocate the soulmark's feelings. Its a bit heartbreaking, but I doubt my cute little grandchild would become one,"

The little boy grew up, believing the lie.

-

Shinya's mind kept reoccurring today's events. The pain hasn't become numb, the wound was fresh and bleeding. He'd do anything to make it stop. 

_Stop. Make it stop. Please._ He wished he didn't believe what his grandmother has told him. He wished all this wouldn't happen. He wished he didn't met Guren. He wished he wasn't in love.

Shinya dried his hair with a towel after a long bath he took. He shut his eyes, wanting to rest.

 _Ring_ _ring._

It was Guren's phone. Shinya opened his eyes, peeked at the phone.

'mahiru ♥' was the caller.

He shut his eyes again. Tears falling down, streaming down his cheeks like rivers. Someone wanted Shinya dead and _this_ was the perfect way to do it. 

_He must think I'm a clod._

_I am that aren't I?_

_He keeps on hurting me._

_He keeps stepping on my heart._

_But, why,_

_Do I still love him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chap for this story.. im sorry.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leave.

"Shinya? You alright?"

_Funny you say that, Guren._

"I'm fine," Shinya's eyes glowed with malevolence.It wasn't pain anymore. It was anger, hatred. If love failed him, why must he cling on to it?

"Are you sure?" asked Guren. He was still wearing his suit except his tie was loose and his coat was on a chair.

"I don't know, Guren. Despite seeing my husband flirting with my sister, I'm all good," Shinya got up from the couch and headed towards his room.

"Oh, so you _saw,"_

He stayed silent. Still walking. Without noticing, his hands already crumpled into a fist. 

"Oh relax, nothing happened,"  
That was it. Shinya turned around, walk to the opposite direction and faced Guren.

"Nothing? Guren, you were practically begging to kiss her! You could at least pretend to be a husband, god," His voice was ear-splitting. He realised what he had done. He backed away a few steps trying to regain conscious. Guren wasn't shocked nor did he showed any expression. 

"Shinya, let me ask you.At what point did you think this marriage was a success? No,-- At what point did you think I _loved_ you?" 

Shinya felt his blood ran out of his body. He finally felt numb.

"This isn't what I imagined my love life would be. This wasn't the fairy tale I read. I didn't fucking want any of this,Shinya. At least Mahiru wasn't fucking hysterical. She wasn't delusional. She wasn't anything like you. That's what made her different. Accept this reality. I too was forced to not be able to love. ,"

Guren's face was just an inch from Shinyas'. Suddenly, the air was thick. Shinya was afraid of him. The colours he saw turned dark. Pitch black even. He walked away. Though, Guren forcefully took Shinya's wrist.

"Let me go!" He tried to escape. Tears were already escaping his eyes. "Let go of me, Guren!" He's scared. Shinya was scared. He felt like a bunny that was getting eaten by a wolf. 

Seconds before letting go, the wolf stated.

"I wish I never met _you,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao why would u think this is an angst happy ending fic

**Author's Note:**

> well.


End file.
